The existing abnormality measuring methods for abnormality (for example, failure or aging) of the semiconductor equipment could only determine the semiconductor equipment is healthy or abnormal. Just two states of healthy and abnormal couldn't reflect the actual status of the semiconductor equipment.
By the way, another one of the existing abnormality measuring methods for abnormality of the semiconductor equipment could assess the aging trend in the whole life cycle of the components of the semiconductor equipment cycle according to one single feature. However, as the changes of the life status of the semiconductor components, the features reflecting aging semiconductor components are different.